TMNT: Relative-ly Speaking
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: PG-13 for now, most likley won't be any worse than language. The turtles discover new mutants in the sewers. Are they friend or foe? But wait! They're female! Sounds cliched, but it's not. I promise.Fixed ch. 2.
1. Prolouge

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Relative-ly Speaking  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, It's time for all that boring lawyer stuff that has to come before this little ficc-y thing. Not mine, yada,yada,yada, no money made, blah,blah,blah, just for fun, and so on and so forth. Oh yeah, Marnie, Fred, Gilly, Shellie, and Scotty are mine. Okay, so on with my little turtle-tourturing endeavour!  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
  
It was a bright, sunny day, one of those rare days that makes everyone happy for no reason at all. One of the rarest things to ever happen in New York City. For one little boy in particular, this day was even better. His parents had finally let him get the pets he had wanted for a long time. Four baby turtles.  
  
He was on his way home from the pet shop, happily thinking up names for his new friends, when suddenly he pitched foreward and the glass bowl his new friends were in shattered all over the ground. As luck would have it, the poor little boy had tripped right in front of a sewer grate and he watched helplessly as the four babies tumbled out of sight.... 


	2. T.V. Shows

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Relative-ly Speaking  
  
(A/N's-Lawyer junk in Prologue. Do I really have to write it on every page? ~ words~ means it's on t.v. and ~~.words. means it's being said on t.v. Oh, yeah, Pepsi and Unsolved Mysteries aren't mine either.)  
  
  
"Okay, who wanted just peppers?"  
  
"I think that was Donny, but he's still in his lab. Raph, take this to Donny."  
  
"Yes, O Fearless Leader!" Raphael took the pizza box anyway and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Leo was the veggie yours or Raph's?"  
  
"Mine. Like Raph would even eat that; his is all meat."  
  
"Dude, here he comes. Check this!" Michelangelo picked up one of the pizza boxes and prepared to Frisbee it across the room.   
  
"No, Mickey, don't" Leo cried, but he was too late. Raph had walked back in and caught his pizza right before it hit his face, but only because of his ninja reflexes.   
  
"Damn it, Mikey, do that again and your ass is grass!" Raph growled at Mikey, then left the room with his pizza. He threw himself down on the couch and flipped on the t.v. News... Talk Show ... News... Real T.V. ... Unsolved Mysteries. Raph settled for this show and tossed the remote onto the floor. Busy sorting out his pizza, he missed the beginning of the next report.  
  
~~. A shadowy figure leaps out of the alleyways and grabs you. You try to scream, but another has covered your mouth. What do you do? Nothing. Because just when you thought all hope was lost, more shadowy figures appear, these sliding out of the sewers. They jump the attackers, and you escape. You turn to thank them and you get a glimpse of your saviors as the slide away. Their skin is green, and they are wearing trench coats. If you were one of the ones who got a closer look, you'd say that they were turtles, lizards, or, in a few cases, a tabby cat. When we return, we will have eyewitness accounts and a few short clips from security cameras.   
  
  
By the time Raphael had looked back to the television, a commercial had come on. "Awe, Damn!" He sat through a few, then got up to get something to drink. When he got back, after dodging Mikey's flying pizza slices as he cut his up, and telling Leo off for yelling at him when pizza sauce got everywhere, and nearly running into Donny as he finally came out of his lab with a book of=over his face, he plopped back down on the couch and opened his Pepsi. He had just taken a drink when he noticed the show had returned while he was gone. He took a big bite of pizza, and another huge drink as the security camera clips began. The first one was too fuzzy, and he rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his Pepsi. Before he was able to swallow, however, the next video caught his eye. Raph spit out Pepsi and yelled "Leoooo!!!!!!!"  
  
  
His three brothers ran in, covered in various amounts of pizza and weapons drawn. They looked around the room for bad guys, then for Raph. They found him kneeling in front of the t.v., recording whatever was on. He turned around, wide-eyed. "Leo, did you see that?"   
  
"See what?" Leo asked warily, suddenly fearful for his brother's sanity.  
  
"Us! Leo did you see us? And them, the, the Other ones? Did you see them?" Raph got up and reached for the remote as a commercial came on again. He got the tape to rewind, and then played it for his brothers.   
  
  
~~Four figures in trench coats and hats came up on some gang members robbing a computer store. The figures came up behind the gang and drew their weapons, a bo, two katana, nunchucas, and two sai. The one with the bo tapped one of the robbers with it and when he turned around, knocked him out. The other gang members turned around and tried to fight them off. The gang outnumbered them about five to one, but within seconds, their number was cut in half. It was at this point that one of the trench-coated figures noticed the camera. He threw his sai at it, but not before it had a clear shot of his face. His turtle face with a red eye-mask. The tape then cut to a different clip. This one was in the lobby of an apartment building. Two men were sitting on a bench as a woman in dark furs came in with several shopping bags. The got up and followed her to an elevator and as the doors opened, they caught her. One wrapped his arms around her and another took her bags. She struggled. But could not get away. They began to drag her to an open door marked 'staff only' when five figures, two wearing long coats and hats, three wearing regular clothes and hats, surrounded them, coming from out of nowhere. The five over powered them after a quick struggle, three of them lost their hats. One was another turtle, this one with long dark hair, one a tabby cat, and one some sort of lizard. The two men had weapons a gun and a knife, but the five others had weapons as well. Crude, homemade looking weapons, but they were effective over the attackers. The Rich-looking woman turned to look at her saviors and promptly fainted. The girl turtle rolled her eyes and noticed the security camera. As the four others put the woman's bags next to her, drug the man through the open door and jammed it shut, and called, presumably, the cops, she came over to the camera, pulled her weapon, a large knife, homemade out of sheet metal, it looked like, and slammed it through the camera.~~ At this, Raph's tape cut off. He hit stop, and turned to his brothers. All three of them were wide-eyed, and had dropped their weapons to their sides. Michelangelo cleared his throat. "Was that a bunch of girl mutants?"  
  
The other three just stared at the t.v.  
  
(This is the RE-re-posted version, as the first one(two) was severely fucked up.   
The Author~*) 


	3. Clues

TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES: RELATIVE-LY SPEAKING  
Yeah, I realized when I went to upload this, that ch. 2 was screwed up. I fixed it, btw. And thanks to my three reviewers. You all get a plate of gooey chocolate chip cookies that my mommy made because she makes them better than anyone else in the whole world =  
(A/N's Notes-You know the drill. But I would have a lot more fun in this life if they were mine, but The Creators won't let me have them. They did, however, let me have this nice, pretty, crisp, white restraining order...)  
  
  
  
The four ninja brothers sat in a circle around their sensai, telling him the story they had heard on t.v. "I have often thought," the elderly rat began ", of the possibility that there were more mutants created by TGRI. My concerns were brought to light again when Oruku Saki was able to create his own mutants. It has been my thinking that if some of the ooze was misplaced, then it is entirely possible that more could have. But I had assumed that any others would have appeared long ago."  
  
"Master Splinter, I think we should try to find these Others. We should go back to the apartments where they were filmed and look for clues."  
  
"Great plan, Leo, but how can you be sure that we'll find any clues? We're not even sure how old that tape was." Donny pointed out.  
  
"Good point Don, but I say we do it anyway. Whaddya say, Master?"  
  
"If you all agree on a course of action, it is all right with me. Just don't let it take all priority over gang crimes and such."  
  
"Raph?" asked Donny.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
The four turtles, dressed in their trencoat disguises, slipped through the alley behind the SunView Apartment Complex, the one from the show. They surveyed the lobby, and decided that it was to risky to move in until later that night. Bored after waiting only ten minutes, Raph started bitching at Leo for his wonderful master plan. Leo rose to his bait and a full fledged fight was soon underway. Mikey and Donny looked at each other and tried to ignore them. Donny tried to get Mikey drawn into a conversation, but his attention was fixed on his other brothers.  
  
"Come off it, Raph. This is the best thing to do and you know it."  
  
"No, Leo, I don't know it. You know why? Because it's a stupid thing to do! We're sitting on our asses when we could be out there busting ass. How do you know they'll even come back here? I'm gonna go do sumthin." Raphael grabbed his hat and re-adjusted it so that it covered his face. He turned, and started to leave.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Yelled Leo.  
  
"Out. That is, if it's okay with you, Fearless Leader." Raph gave Leo a look to kill and stomped off, leaving his oldest brother sputtering about how he never claimed to be a leader.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Raph stormed out of the alley and slipped into the shadows along side the side of the building next to the apartments. When he reached the next alley, he swung himself onto a fire escape, then to the rooftops. He went to the rooftops a lot now. He had always enjoyed it up there, no brothers, no gangs, and best of all, no hassles. And after he and his brothers had went back in time to rescue April from feudal Japan, he had started coming up here a lot more. It reminded him of the way the world looked back in the seventeen hundreds. Mostly empty of filth and peaceful.   
  
"Raph shrugged off his coat and laid it aside, along with his hat. He walked along the length of this first building, shadow sparring, then jumped across to the next. He continued doing this for about five buildings, then stopped when he heard a muffled shriek of surprise. He leaned over the edge to look into the alleyway below. There were about eight biker-looking guys, complete with red bandanas and Harley Davidson tattoos. They were struggling with a woman with long red hair and a black duster. She had screamed when they jumped her, but now they had a bandana wrapped around her face. He couldn't see it though, because she had a gangster style black hat on, with the brim pulled low. Raph swore silently and thought 'There goes my peace and quiet.' He jumped onto the fire escape and slid down the ladder soundlessly. He fleetingly thought about his disguise, but before he could think about getting itt, he jumped into the circle in front of the woman. He pulled his sai's and quickly summed up the scene. Four on the left, two to the right, and two behind him holding the girl. Eight to one. 'My kind of odds.' With that thought, Raph jumped at the bikers on his left.   
  
"Hey it's another big turtle!" Raph heard one of the guys behind him start yelling 'Another turtle? Had they been in town before? Had they seen his brothrs?' He now turned to the ones on his right, and made quick work of them. Now the ones with the girl. When he turned, he saaw the empty liquor bottles strewn about the ground, and the six Harley's and two yamaha motorcycles. He grabbed one of the guys by the arm not holding the girl and spun him to the side. Seeing that all of his gang, save himself and one other had been knocked out, he split. He jumped onto his bike and drove off, screaming at the top of his lungs. The last one let go of the girl and followed the other.  
  
"Wuss!" Yelled Raph, before turning to the girl. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer. Just pulled the bandana down around her neck. "Hey, I'm talking to you."  
  
"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." She reached up and pulled off her hat to reveal her face. For a split second, Raph didn't notice anything off, but then realized he was no longer with his brothers.   
  
"You-You're-You're a mutant!" She rolled her eyes and pointed at him. He looked at her for another full minute and then yelled "Leo! I found one! LEOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!" The mutant girl hissed in the same thick Brooklyn accent that Raph had. " You'll get us caught and there's no way I'm goin back to that damn lab."  
  
"Lab? You come from a lab? Where? How? Wait, don' tell me, tell Donny."  
  
"Who's Donny? Is he another like you?"  
  
"I'm Donny." Said Donatello, as he and the other two jumped off the fire escape. "Who are you?"  
  
"Four of you? Marnie's gonna freak!" With that, the Other jumped into an open doorway in the building oppositd the one the turtles climbed down. They all followed her, weapons drawn, as she ran through what looked like an unused warehouse. She looked back once, saw them following, and yelled, "Leave me the hall alone!" before jumping up to knock down a ceiling tile. She jumped up, catching the exposed piping, and hauled herself up. The turtles, too heavy for the tiles to support, tried to follow from below. They soon lost her, when she broke through the floor above and they had to find a way up.   
  
'Damn, those guys are like ninjas or sumthin. Jesus, where the hell did they come from. Are they the ones Marnie says were Lost? Oh, what have I started now! I gotta get outta here!' With a quick look at the toom behind her, she jumped out the window to the street two stories below. She pulled her hat back over her head when she realized that she was still carrying it. Thinking she was no longer being followed, she took a direct rout to her home. She rushed to the nearest sewer grate and pulled it up. With another glance around, she stepped over the open whole and jumped into the darkness.   
  
Mikey heard a small splash as she hit the bottom, the he turned back around to face the others, still looking around for her inside the warehouse. "Guys," he said ", I think she's heading home." They all looked at him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
The female turtle splashed through a particularly deep spot in the sewer, letting her know that she was already at the tunnel the entrance to her home was in. She turned left, and stopped, listening hard to make sure no one was following. Hearing nothing, she ran into the doorway of her home. Leo turned to his brothers, "Let's move in slowly guys, we don't know what's in there."  
  
"Leo, you saw the video, man. It's a bunch a girls with no serious fighting skills."  
  
"She got away from Raph, though, Mike, and he's our best tracker."  
  
"Shut up, Leo, it was only cause I was too heavy to climb into the ceiling."  
  
"All three of you, shut up. Stand here an argue if you want, but I wanna know where they came from."  
  
"Donny's right guys. On the count of three, okay?"  
  
"Yet another terrific plan from our fearless leader." Raph said sarcastically.  
  
"One......Two......THREE!!" With that the four turtle brothers burst in to find something rather unexpected. They had burst into a large, fully furnished room, that was obviously designed by several different people, as each corner was different. They all had one thing in common, however. They were all empty. The turtles dropped their fists to their sides and looked around in wonder. They saw no other doors, yet they knew the girl had come in here. They all felt like they were being watched though, and that was enough for Raph. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!"   
  
Leo, Mikey, and Donny all jumped about a foot,and looked at Raph like he had grown a second head. "What?" he replied, before all went dark.  
  
  
  
(OH! Cliffhanger! Kinda. Review.) 


	4. TGRI is wholly responsible...

Okay, I know it's been a REALLY long time since I updated. Sorry. I had writers' block on this story as to how they act when they meet each other. And also I had this scene in my head that I wanted to work in and I had to figure out how. Guess which scene it was, and write it in your review. Whoever guesses correctly gets to be written into the story. Is that a good prize? I would think so. I like to be written into other people's stories, and you all should too. Happy Reading!  
  
Thanks go out to:  
Nikki-my first reviewer  
Hexadecimal-my second reviewer  
Blondy bear-my 3rd and 4th reviewer and one of my bestest friends and reviewer of ALL of my stories.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Leo felt himself being picked up by at least three people, and he struggled, as a reflex. All that got him was being dropped abruptly onto his head, as two of the people let go at the same time. When his head cleared, he diverted all pain energy to his legs as *they* were dropped. A female voice, coming from the area below his feet, erupted loudly in his ringing ears. "Damnit, Fred, Shellie. You might've woken him up. The chloroform won't work forever, you know."  
  
"Sorry, Marnie." Came another female voice. Leo shifted positions and he heard frantic movements. He struggled to sit up, and to make himself see, but he couldn't. There was a mighty crash off to his left, and he heard the tinkling of glass hitting concrete, a sound he knew all to well from living with Raph. The two voices came again, this time laced with fright.   
  
"Fred? Oh, Fred! Are you all right?" And such. Leo was forgotten for a moment. But not for long. A female voice with a decidedly Brooklyn accent came from somewhere above his head.   
  
"Hey! You girls gonna bring him into the cage, or not should we just let him lie right there?"  
  
"Gilly!" It was the first voice again. "If you don't stop talking to me like that, I'm gonna throw you out."  
  
"Who made you Fearless Leader? And you make that threat every day." Leo felt hands grab his forearm and drag him across the floor and down a step. He knew that someone had just stepped over him, and then he heard a metal door slam. Seconds later, a lock clicked into place. Leo tried unsuccessfully to sit up again, and then his mind tumbled back into darkness.  
  
~*an hour later*~  
  
Four turtle brothers awoke to find themselves in some sort of room, portioned off by a metal grid with a door. A locked door. As Raph and Mickey jerked at the door, Leo yelled out beyond the divide and Donny examined the other walls. There was a soft light coming from the room that was on the other side of the grid, and the brother's soon found themselves looking at two mutants is a very bright room. Two decidedly female mutants.  
  
One, some sort of a cat, stepped forward and unlocked the door. She motioned for the brother's to come out, and they did. "What the hell did you lock us up for?" Leave it to Raph to yell un-necessarily.  
  
"I will explain, if you will all have a seat. She gestures to some chairs set up around a large, round table. Already in one of the chairs was another girl, some sort of lizard. Kneeling next to her was a turtle, who was holding a washcloth and a bottle of peroxide. On the opposite side of the room, another turtle, the one they'd been following, stood leaning in the doorway of a darkened room. She scowled at them, and took a drag off a cigarette.  
  
The cat-girl and the other, somewhat snakelike, from what they could see of her face-she was wearing an over coat that fell to past her knees- went and sat down on either side of the lizard-girl in the chair. The brother's looked at each other, and went to sit.   
  
The cat girl sat next to the lizard-girl who was already sitting, and the snake-girl sat next to her. Leo sat opposite the cat-girl, with Mikey and Donny on his right and left. Raph sat next to Mikey, his chair scooted back from the table a bit. Leo gave him a look that plainly said 'Don't be a complete ass.'  
  
The cat-girl spoke. "You're probably all wondering why we locked you up, and I'm sorry about that, but we have to protect ourselves. It's just us five now, and we don't fight as well as the Others did." The way she said Others, it was plainly capitalized. "We used chloroform on you, by the way. I will tell you where we came from, if you tell us about yourselves. All right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Leo. "We'll even go first." He then proceeded to tell their story, ad since you all know what that is, or else you wouldn't be reading this, I'm not going to type it all out. "Our names came from a book of Renaissance artists. Leonardo" He pointed to himself. "Donatello" He pointed. "Michelangelo" Duh. "And Raphael." He (gasp) pointed.  
  
The cat-girl shook her head, and said "I knew TGRI had something to do with this. They started all of our problems, as well." The four brother's knew that she was about to launch into a Splinter-like rendition of the girls' story, so they made themselves comfortable. "We five were child-volunteers, illegally promised money and other things, like a car, for instance, nearly twelve years ago, now. None of us had ever heard of TGRI before, as the oldest among us, me, was only four. We made friends sitting in the waiting room, and then when the scientists came in, they led us each into a different room. There were ten of us, at that time, all girls. We all sat in our rooms for about five minutes before someone came back in, carrying a small covered cage. We were told to take the animal out of the cage, and hold it until they came back. My animal was a cat. Their animals were a snake" Thus the pointing begins, going around, starting with the snake-girl (obviously), and ending with the girl they had followed. "a chameleon, and two turtles. We all did, and when they came back, they were fully covered in protective gear, holding a beaker full of green ooze. They threw the ooze at us, and it covered not only us, but also the animals we were holding. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. The change was rather quick, though very disorienting. I, and most of the others, passed out. Waking up to find the five us in a large cage. The cage was set up like a normal house, but a cage it was. There was one large window, and it looked out into a playroom of sorts. In it were five others creatures. They were the animals that we had been holding. As we were made more like animals, they became more human, as you all know too well. They held us there for about five months, making us train each day, in fighting skills, and then later regular schooling. We were allowed to visit with the animals that we had unintentionally helped to create. Then nearing the end of the fifth month, the teachers stopped coming. They brought us food only twice a day, and they left all of us with the animals for a week straight. The animals didn't talk, so we didn't think they knew how. But one night Fred woke up to hear them planning escape. She begged them to take us with them. Thankfully, they agreed, but it was too late. The scientists had noticed our guilty looks, and our quietness, and decided to push their plans forward. They knew that TGRI was going bust, and they didn't want to deal with any left over experiments. They tried to kill us. They took us outside for the first time in five months, and led us to the water treatment facility. There, they took us to where there is an entrance to the sewers, and told us to close our eyes. One by one, they pressed a rag to our faces, and shoved us in the water as we passed out. It was sheer luck that any of us made it. I don't really know how we did. We all had names that the teachers had been calling us for so long, that we've forgotten our real names. I am Marnie, this here," (and again with the pointing) she gestured to snake-girl first, then went around in the same order as with the animals. "is Scotty, this is Fred, who is nearly always clumsy, this is our nurse, Shelly." Marnie sighed, and then looked at the last girl. "And over there, is our resident bitch."  
  
Marnie gave a steely-eyed glare to the girl they followed. She turned her head to glare back, her long red hair and black duster standing out in the gray concrete room. She uncrossed her arms and flipped Marnie off, and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter with the other hand.  
  
"Gilly!" started Shelly, but a Look from the other girl, Gilly, stopped her quick. She left the wall and walked past them all to an open doorway left of the original entrance. Our turtle boys shifted uncomfortably and Shelly finished cleaning Fred, and Marnie glared at the empty doorway. Gilly emerged, now having her gangster-style hat and combat boots. With the attention of all in the room, she crushed out the spent cigarette with the toe of her boots and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. 'Five fingers..." thought Mikey, fleetingly.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" yelled Marnie, startling them all.  
  
"Out" Gilly said coldly, green eyes smoldering. "That is, if it's okay with you, Fearless Leader." She turned on her heel, tossed her hair, and swept out, unbuttoned duster flowing behind her dramatically.  
  
"Déjà vu." Muttered Leo.   
  
"Great exit." Said Raph to Mikey.   
  
"Wish I could do that." Agreed Mikey. Donny and the others just kept quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was that? Okay, here's a little poll for you all.  
  
Which was better?  
  
A) The original cartoon series  
B) The Next Mutation series  
  
There, that question was simple enough, right? So you should all answer when you review. Because you will be reviewing. (Begins to swing watch in front of reader's eyes) *You are getting sleepy. Verrry sleepy. You are now asleep. You will respond only to my voice. You will review this story as much as you can, and answer all questions. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and remember none of this.* ( 


	5. Can't think of a chapter name since it's...

It's probably been so flippin long since I updated before that none of my original readers are here, but if you were one of them…Wow! I'm rendered speechless…Okay, not anymore. The turtles' ain't mine, so don't sue.  
  
~~~  
  
Gilly splashed angrily through the shallow water on her way to Brooklyn. It was her favorite part of New York these days, even though it was farthest from home. Or maybe because it was farthest from home. She hated how Marnie had them living. She hated how Marnie was the self-proclaimed leader. She hated how the other girls wouldn't listen to her. She hated how at only three years old she was *used* in some freak experiment by horrible murderous people in the name of science. Three years old. Now at seventeen, she was a mutant freak, confined to the sewers and alleys, living off of whatever she could scavenge off the streets.  
  
Her mind turned to the four new mutants. All four were boys. She'd never known there was even the chance that others formed by TGRI were out there, let alone in the same city. She cursed herself for not finding out for herself before the others. She'd always prided herself in knowing the entire city like the back of her hand. She wondered idly if the four boy mutants were from the same experiment as she was, or if they were of another group. She supposed that if the scientists were heartless enough to do one of those experiments, it was quite likely that they'd do others as well. She also wondered about the other five girls, whom she remembered nothing about. She knew only of the four other girls she was living with, and of the four animal-mutants they lived with until...  
  
Gilly shook her head to clear those bad thoughts. She was certain the later on Marnie would tell the four boys about what had happened, and she planned to not be around when it happened. Three of those five Lost Ones were her friends. Sure she was relatively friendly with all of them, save for Marnie, but those three she was very close with. Strangely enough, she was absolutely without a doubt the closest to the tabby. Nearing her destination, a bar in the heart of Brooklyn, she pulled up the collar of the duster, and pulled down her gangster hat. This move wasn't to hide the fact that she was a mutant, so much as that she was a girl. The bartender and the regulars were used to her mutant skin, but she had only seen other women in the bar in the escort of men, and these women were all whores.  
  
~~~  
Fred's scientific mind, which only picked up the most obscure bits of information, was busy keeping itself off of the wounds caused to her legs by the broken glass by analyzing the accents of the four turtles. Raphael was the only one of them to have a local accent. His was Brooklyn, the same as Gilly. Michelangelo had an accent that sounded Californian, Leonardo's was slightly southern, and Donatello's was harder to place. She eventually decided on either northeast or just plain north. That done, she was forced to either resume conversation or think about the pain in her legs.  
  
"And so by then, it was just too late for us to help them. I think Gilly was hurt the most when they were Lost. She was the closest to them. Now it's a lot easier to hide, with only five of us instead of ten, but it's harder when we try to help people. See, I don't know why you four do it, but we've come to be especially sensitive to injustices being done to the innocent. After what was done to us, we don't want anyone to have to go through anything as bad as that," Marnie finished.  
  
Leonardo whistled. "Some story. Hey, do you mind if we bring our Master Splinter here to listen to your story? He'd probably be able to offer some sort of insight or something on what happened. And maybe let you guys in on a few ways to channel Gilly's anger. We've had a number of issues like that ourselves." He glared pointedly at Raph at this last statement.  
  
"Speaking of Master Splinter," Donny spoke up. "We should probably be heading back." The others nodded. As one, the group –except for Fred- stood. The four turtles promised to return with their Master early the next afternoon. They reached the door, and Leo pulled it open as the others said their goodbyes. Just as they stepped out into the sewers, and the three girls turned around, the whole underground was rocked by an explosion and the mutants were plunged into darkness.  
  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
Okay, what do you think? Time for my requisite useless poll----  
  
If you could be any of the following Disney characters, who would you be?  
  
A) Tinkerbelle  
B) Wendy Darling  
C) Genie from Aladdin  
D) Belle  
E) SuperTed  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
Well, since you've made it this far down on the page anyways, you might as well click on that little box down there and review and answer my poll... 


End file.
